


Alphabet Soup (Earring) Jin Akutsu

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: It was a known fact that Jin Akutsu fit the bad boy role to a T. He had the attitude, the intimidating nature, fierce glare, and he was almost always causing trouble in some way.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Earring) Jin Akutsu

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 168 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Akutsu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **E** is for _earring_ ]

It was a known fact that Jin Akutsu fit the bad boy role to a T. He had the attitude, the intimidating nature, fierce glare, and he was almost always causing trouble in some way.

Perhaps it was nothing more than a stereotype, but when you thought of a bad boy, you also imagined some type of piercing. In Jin’s case, you strongly believed that having an earring would give him even more of a bad boy image. You were able to picture it in your mind and you personally thought it didn’t look half bad.

“Hey, Jin?”

“What, brat?”

“You should get an earring,”

He stopped walking, narrowing his eyes at you. “What?”

“You should get an earring,” you repeated with a grin.

After proposing this idea to him, you ended up being chased around town for the next five hours, having threats on your life sent at you. Jin Akutsu clearly did not like the thought of having an earring and he voiced that very clearly.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
